


as long as the world is asleep

by bathroom_mirror



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft: Story Mode - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatlogs, M/M, Slice of Life, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathroom_mirror/pseuds/bathroom_mirror
Summary: Aiden's up late at night. So is Jesse.
Relationships: Aiden/Jesse (Minecraft)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	as long as the world is asleep

It’s been so cold lately.

Not really all that surprising or remarkable, really. It’s December. Winter. Sure, it didn’t snow here, but the cold nights and the constant rain substituted just fine.

Aiden stared at the ceiling fan of his room, absorbing the feeling of the cold air drifting in through the windows, becoming colder because of the fan. In boxers and a t-shirt, he lay on his bed, the blanket tangled at his feet and the pillow above his head. Breathing in and out, he let himself freeze in the cold.

Then his phone buzzed.

He turned his head to the device next to him, and with a sigh, turned over and picked it up.

Turning it on, the name “porkchop” appeared in bold letters next to the signature green icon of the text app.

He sighed as he opened the message, then a smile tugged at his lips when he saw what Jesse had sent him. It was a video shot from an odd angle — the view from his bed, Aiden recognized, of the lamp on his desk that changed colors. It was a short clip of the lamp flashing pink, then white, then blue. The sound of the rain in the video was muffled by Jesse giggling right up in the mic.

[Sorry to wake you up you dont have to reply yet this is just for fun] the text read, [But dude look look look look look i got it to do the trans colors!!]

Aiden breathed a laugh, couldn’t help but smile fondly as he texted him back.

[nice nice

but why are you awake.]

The reply was immediate.

* * *

**porkchop** [Why are YOU awake]

**kinda snack** [cant sleep

also you texted me lmao]

**porkchop** [yeah, i cant sleep either

im lonely dude]

**kinda snack** [dyou wanna call?]

**porkchop** [cant. earphones are charging n everyone’s asleep or smth

id love to tho :(] 

**kinda snack** [damn.

how're you doing otherwise?]

**_porkchop is typing..._ **

* * *

It stayed like that for about a minute. Aiden, lying on his back, put the phone down on his chest as he breathed in, adjusting himself so his head was back on the pillow. Staring out the window and barely able to distinguish between the the night sky and the dark silhouettes of the trees, he pursed his lips, feeling them cracked and dry.

He contemplated going downstairs and getting himself a drink, when his phone buzzed and Jesse replied. His message turned out shorter than Aiden expected.

* * *

**porkchop** [everything sucks n idk why

not gonna vent though, mostly cus idk how to rlly word it

and im also like super emotionally exhausted

you?]

**kinda snack** [could be better could be worse

im sorry things are bad though

i offer all the hugs if you want them

n you can vent whenever]

**porkchop** [thank u thank u i appreciate u <33

hope things stay neutral with you tho

hate when it’s either/or and then it suddenly drops into a bad time]

**kinda snack** [yeah]

* * *

And then nothing. Jesse probably had no idea what to say or how to respond, which was fair. Aiden didn't really know what to say either. But after a moment, Jesse sent a sticker of a pig in a bed of flowers, with a heart floating above its head. He chuckled, reacting to it with a heart and sending his own sticker of two dogs cuddling. Jesse reacted to it with a heart too.

Aiden smiled and put the phone down once again, closing his eyes and relishing in the dark, feeling the heat of his phone in his hand and on his chest, contrasting the air and the rain making his body go cold.

A few minutes. Then either Jesse will text him again, or he’ll go down and get himself some water.

Or he could drift to sleep, finally.

He’ll take any of the three.

**Author's Note:**

> this looked a lot better in google docs


End file.
